lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wyldstyle (CJDM1999)
"I am Wyldstyle, and i'm NOT a DJ!" -Wyldstyle's first line when entering the game. "I just can't get enough of those gateways!" -Wyldstyle's second line when entering the game. "Let's do this!" -Wyldstyle's third line when entering the game. Wyldstyle is one of the Fun Pack characters in Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch, from the Lego Movie franchise. Background Wyldstyle appears in the construction site where Emmet finds her, searching for something after hours. She takes off her hood and sees Emmet, and (possibly frightened) flees. Moments later, she takes out Lord Business' forces and rescues Emmet from the melting chamber (believing him to be the Special) and takes him to meet Vitruvius. They escape from Bad Cop but Wyldstyle realizes that Emmet is an ordinary and regular guy. They reach the Old West where they meet Vitruvius, who tells Emmet that it is he who found the Piece of Resistance. But Wyldstyle believes that Emmet is ordinarily not able to save the Lego universe. Vitruvius and Wyldstyle use the magic to enter the mind of Emmet. She and Vitruvius are disappointed to see that Emmet doesn't have any creativity, but Vitruvius is astonished to learn that Emmet had a vision of "The Man Upstairs". Eventually, Bad Cop finds the trio and the heroes are rescued by Batman, who Wyldstyle introduces to Emmet as her boyfriend. They come to the Cloud Cuckoo Land (the home of Unikitty) where they meet with the Master Builders, but none lets Emmet join them upon finding out that he is not even a Master Builder yet. Bad Cop finds Emmet and the Master Builders (again) and the main heroes manage to escape (again) by creating a submarine. However, the submarine is malfunctioning, but they survive with the double-decker couch of Emmet, with Wyldstyle stating that it was not a bad idea after all. They are rescued by MetalBeard, and later Emmet convinces the Master Builders to work together. Emmet informs his allies about his plan of creating a space ship that delivers Octan (but this time, using the instructions). The problem is that they need a hyper - turbo, but nothing comes out the Millennium Falcon, they are in Han Solo, Chewbacca, C-3PO, and Lando, Batman steals the hyper - turbo, and manage to enter the clubhouse of Lord Business. After entering the ship while MetalBeard and Benny enter the computer to disable the shields, Unikitty and Batman distract Lord Business to create prototypes of music and is responsible for monitoring Vitruvius. Among the products, Wyldstyle confesses Emmet that she wanted to be special and that her real name is Lucy, which Emmet declares that he likes it; both are about to hold hands when Batman interrupts. Wyldstyle leaves and wishes him good luck to Emmet. The plan almost succeeds, but in the end, Emmet and his companions are caught and imprisoned. Vitruvius tries to defend, but Lord Business decapitates him with a coin; with his last words, Vitruvius admits that the prophecy was his own doing. Lord Business throws the Piece de Resistance at the edge of the universe, and total annihilation begins to kill the heroes and flees with Kragle when Bad Cop leaving behind. Emmet (attached to the battery from total annihilation mechanism and avoiding imminent electrocution all suffer) sacrifices himself for his friends rushed off the edge of the universe. Wyldstyle is saddened by the selfless sacrifice of Emmet. Inspired by Emmet, The Master Builders escape and regroup with the help of Bad Cop, who decides to join them as retribution of how Lord Business has left him for dead; returning to be Good Cop, which a new face is written with a pen. Wyldstyle retransmits the heroic deeds of Emmet on television and people of the whole universe start to use their creativity to create weapons with which to defend themselves. The Master Builders lead a counterattack against Lord Business. Inside Benny's new spaceship, Wyldstyle wonders if Emmet could see what happens to the people of LEGO Universe. Seeing that many Micro Managers overwhelm the heroes, the Master Builders have little option but to surrender. But Emmet comes and rescues his friends. Wyldstyle is very happy to see him return, telling him to go to Lord Business. When Lord Business destroys the Kragle, all the Robo SWATs and Micro Managers are decimated. Wyldstyle hugged Emmet and decided to be his girlfriend instead and dumped Batman, which Batman allowed and told Wyldstyle that she can be happy with the man she loved the most. From that point on, the DUPLO Aliens Arrive and declared their intentions to destroy Bricksburg. Once the DUPLO Aliens come up, she was ready to battle again, but Emmet stops this and decides to talk to the aliens. He first manage to be friendly with them by building a heart to them as a gift. However, the Aliens eat the heart and they ask for more. Lucy quickly makes a big hammer and punches them, but makes the aliens scream out loud and starting attack Bricksburg once for all. 5 years after the DUPLO attack, Lucy and the rest of the civilians of Bricksburg were affected by the change, with the exception of her boyfriend Emmet, who's pretends that everything is still awesome, despite saying not everything it is. Emmet tells Lucy he has some dreams about "Armageddon", in which involves some of characters later presented in the film and the all LEGO World being sucked by a giant hole. Although, Emmet wants to rebuild the future by making a house to both of them. After a tour in a new house build by Emmet, Lucy is worried that the house might be destroyed and the fact that Emmet still believes everything is awesome. She asks him to promise to grow up so he can adapt to this modern times. Emmet promises he will try. When Emmet sees a shooting star, is actually revealed to be a spaceship for other planet, and Wyldstyle seeing this whit giant glasses, questions why is here. The alien is revealed with the name of Sweet Mayhem, and takes her and his friends (Batman, MetalBeard, Unikitty and Benny) into her ship. In the Systar System, they met Queen Watevra Wa'nabi, and she manages to change the other master builders, but Lucy knows something's up with Queen What'evra Wa'nabi and her plans. After a forced spa in Planet Sparkles, Lucy gets revealed her original color hair, which is blue and pink made of candy. She tells she was unsure of herself and she dye her hair hair using a black marker. Lucy was later set to being "brainwashed" with Catchy Song, but she managed to escape despite seeing her friends "brainwashed". Once they escape for the Duplo Brickyard, she is reunited with Emmet and they embrace, but no so much when she meets Rex Dangervest. Rex tells Emmet has managed to have his own abilities and force by making him tough. Despite Emmet's joy of this by impressing her, Lucy is sort of disappointed by this. They make up a plan which involves switching off the pop music that is brainwashing the others, while Emmet will destroy the reception cake encased in a temple to stop the wedding between Batman and Queen What'evra Wa'nabi. However, Rex and Emmet are shocked when Lucy reveals her original hair to them, and she affirms she is not brainwashed. Despite Rex warnings, Emmet believes is the real Lucy because he trusts her, and she helps them to the plan. As Lucy fights Sweet Mayhem to get to the music and saves her after almost falling and revealing her own face and personality, she learns the true nature of Sweet Mayhem and that the Systar System never meant to be antagonistic to Apocalypseburg, but instead were trying to establish peace between them, and simply failed at communicating this well. And all of that started when Emmet made that heart to the aliens which is actually Queen What'evra Wa'nabi. Lucy also discovers her friends are not brainwashed, but rather enjoying the Systar System. Sorry for wanting Emmet to change, Lucy tries to prevent him from destroying the temple, but Emmet, facilitated by Rex's manipulations, destroys the temple anyway, believing that Lucy was brainwashed (As she makes sure is the real her and she still likes his song) and the fact that the real Lucy would never like Everything is Awesome, leaving her heartbroken. This creates a hole in the LEGO universe, and Queen What'evra Wa'Nabi warns them that everything Armageddon has on all of them. Lucy somehow gets in the Real World, when she sees the act of destroying the temple is represented by Finn angrily destroying Bianca's LEGO creations, and discovering Finn's is actually Emmet's behavior. The mother gets furious and orders them to put the LEGOs into storage, leaving Lucy and the others in the box. Thinking everything is lost, she encourages the others by singing and they finally escapes from the storage bin, and brings them back into the LEGO world with Finn freeing all of them. While Emmet and Rex fights behind the clothes dryer in the real world, Lucy reunites with Emmet, and manages to trick Rex into punching a cute sentient heart, triggering an explosion, destroying his time machine and Rex topples in defeat. Lucy then tells Rex that Emmet will not become like him but he can be like Emmet as they ask him to join them, but Rex denies since he realizes that Emmet being saved by Lucy means he didn't ended up becoming him, erasing his timeline and causing the deluded time-traveler to begin disappearing limb by limb. As he fades away, she thanks Lucy for saving both him and Emmet. After that, Emmet and Lucy apologized to each other for what they have done, declaring to each other being Special Best Friends forever. Queen What'evra Wa'Nabi and Batman finally get married, represented by Finn and Bianca apologizing with each other and agreeing to play together again. Their mother returns their toys, averting Armageddon. The LEGO universe is transformed into a mishmash of Apocalypseburg and the Systar System called "Systocalypstar" which is peaceful. Emmet rebuilds his home with Lucy, who reveals she was one of the original artists of "Everything is Awesome" as Emmet gasps in response. Dimensions Crisis Wyldstyle is one of the three main protagonists in Lego Dimensions. When Robin, Frodo, and Metalbeard are each pulled into the vortexes, each unknowingly in possession of one of the Elements, Wyldstyle, alongside Batman and Gandalf, all jump in after them. The three get pulled into the same vortex and appear on Vorton, where the vortex generator they came out of explodes, prompting them to rebuild it. Aided by X-PO, the three use the generator to travel through the multiverse to search for the five missing keystones that power the generator and the Foundation Elements, hoping to find their missing friends and stop Lord Vortech's plan from succeeding. Along their journey, they meet and assist the various heroes of the worlds they visit, such as Homer Simpson, The Doctor, Doc Brown, Dorothy Gale among others while fighting numerous villains, like the Wicked Witch of the West, Master Chen, The Riddler and Lord Vortech himself. However, Vortech eventually finds out that X-PO is helping them. The heroes travel to Foundation Prime to find their friends and fight Vortech, but it turns out it was a diversion that allows the villains to ambush X-PO and retrieve the Foundation Elements that the trio had previously collected, allowing Vortech to unlock the foundation of the multiverse: a green Lego building plate. This imbues Vortech with near-unlimited power, and he merges Frodo, Metalbeard, Robin and a piece of himself into a giant robot mutant known simply as the Tri, sending it to wreak havoc on the trio's worlds. After freeing their friends from inside the Tri, they destroy the Vortech piece, causing the Tri to implode. After the Tri's defeat, Batman realizes that they are going to need all the help they can get to defeat Vortech. The trio recruits The Doctor, Mystery Inc., the Ghostbusters, the spaceship Defender, Doc Brown and Marty McFly and even GLaDOS to defeat him. While the Doctor, GLaDOS, and X-PO work on a plan to seal Vortech in a rift loop, the heroes head to Foundation Prime, fighting Vortech along the way. With their allies' help, they are able to destroy the Lego plate, which causes Foundation Prime's palace to collapse and infuriates Vortech. He grows to an enormous size and attacks the trio, but the Doctor is able to manipulate the portal technology and sucks all of them into a rift loop. Using a special device he, GLaDOS, and X-PO designed, the heroes are able to seal Vortech in an endless rift prison for all eternity, saving the dimensions. Abilities * Relic Detector * Master Builder * Acrobat * Photo Mode Category:The Lego Movie Category:The Lego Movie Characters Category:Photo Mode Category:Relic Detector Category:Characters Category:Master Build Category:Customs by CJDM1999 Category:The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Characters Category:The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch Roster Category:Good Category:Allies Category:Movie Characters Category:Film Characters